


Serrated Teeth

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman sex, Mouthplay, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: After a mutiny, Captain Fawkes is saved by a monster merman who is in desperate need of love.





	Serrated Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILoveJunkHog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/gifts).



> Commission for wass0990 on dA!
> 
> Contains Jamie having sex with giant merman Mako so don't read if you don't like it!

A mutiny may have been a long time coming, he didn't know. He wasn't the sort of captain to keep tabs on his crew close enough to find the unrest slowly brewing within the ranks. The cold of a blade against his throat and the boot at his back was a surprise to nobody but him. 

“You're gonna tell us where your treasure is, Fawkes.” His quartermaster, Belmont, snarled at him. He was a small, burly man of a sour disposition, beard and eyepatch and hook hand. 

Jamison spat at him, the fist that followed making his teeth red. “That's ‘Captain’ to you, shitstain!” He snarled, feeling one of his teeth come loose in his mouth from the punch. His hat was pulled from his head, Belmont placing it on his own head.

“We can search the ship, we don't need you.” Belmont motioned to him, Jamison being bound tightly, his pockets being filled with stones to make sure he would sink. “You keeping treasure from us contravenes our code, Fawkes. I'd keelhaul you if I liked you any less.”

Jamison clenched his fists, trying to wriggle free of his bindings. They were far too tight. “You won't get away with this, Belmont. No traitor will ever go unpunished. I will have revenge.”

Rough hands lifted him without ceremony and hauled him from the ship, giving him one last look at The Wildfire, one last breath, before icy water clawed at him. His sinuses and lungs burned with salt, heartbeat in his ears as he sank below the waves, choking in the darkness. It was only a few moments, seeming like years as he plummeted toward the depths. 

Then, suddenly, he could breathe. He gasped the warm air, coughing as he laid on the soft ground, smelling rotten fish all around him. He could hear another heartbeat that wasn’t his own, loud and booming, making his body throb. The water in his lungs was coughed up and he thanked his fates for saving him, wondering where the fuck he was.  
A blue glow surrounded him, making him cry out in fear as it illuminated the area around him. It reflected from the huge teeth closing off his exit, making the moist tongue below him sparkle with wet saliva. Jamison looked around with fear, seeing the uvula hanging at the back of the throat light up like an anglerfish. Shuddering breaths and trembling hands, he waited to be swallowed. He still sat on the softly pulsing muscle beneath him, not being thrown back into the deep chasm of his throat like he expected. Maybe he wasn't going to be eaten… With a soft exhale, he reached toward one of the huge teeth, hooking his bindings around it. The serrated edge made short work of the ropes and he shrugged them off, rubbing where they'd chafed him. 

The sound of roaring water thrummed inside Jamison's head from outside his moist prison. They were underwater. Jamie wondered if the beast knew he was there or not, unsure if he should let it know. Another glance at the illuminated throat made him think otherwise. He used the rope he was tied with to lash himself to the nearest tooth, slipping in the saliva as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit. He managed to tuck his legs underneath the fat, slimy tongue resting there, arms around a tooth as big as his torso. 

The warmth of the mouth was strangely comforting, the heartbeat within the beast providing the perfect background noise to make him feel sleepy. He tried to keep his eyes open, the exhaustion of the day getting to him. As soon as his head began to slump, the beast stopped swimming, the muffled sound of waves from outside its mouth. It grunted as the place jostled and swayed, Jamie having to hold on tight to the tooth. 

There was a moment when everything stopped moving, a tiny lull. Sunlight flooded in as the jaws opened like the mouth of hell, tilting forward. Jamie screamed as he looked down, seeing a drop that could easily kill him. The tongue behind him cupped underneath his legs and pushed him, the ropes snapping as he dropped from the colossal maw with ease. He yelped as he plummeted to his death, closing his eyes to await impact.

A soft surface met him, cupped around him gently. Jamie felt around, a warm, grooved ground below his fingertips. A hot breath from above bathed him in humidity and he swallowed thickly. This thing was waiting for him to look at it… He tried to remember what it was monsters liked from their prey…  
Fear. They like the taste of fear.

Jamison opened his eyes wide, intending to look confident. He nearly blew it by screaming. The thing was huge, 450ft long at least. Jamie lay in its clawed paw, staring up at its face, just its head and shoulders visible. A large, round head held that mouth, full to the brim with sharp teeth, hidden behind thick lips. The wide, flat nose poked from silver hair, slick to its head with water. Its right shoulder seemed to be tattooed, looking Maori in origin, a beautiful swirling design. It seemed to be staring at Jamie, nostrils twitching as it scented him. 

Confidence. No fear. Jamison stood, giving the giant a bow. “I'm in your debt. Thank you for saving me!” He stood, smiling up at the beast. “You're a big one, aren't you? Handsome fella too!”  
The monster gave a confused grunt, head cocking, looking a little caught off guard by the act. Perfect. “I'm Jamison, by the way! What's your name? Do you have a name?”

The beast opened its mouth, the sound that came from its mouth like the thunder of tidal waves on the rocks. “Mako.” It growled, its teeth reflecting Jamie in them. 

Trying to stifle his trembles, Jamison smiled. “That's a really good name!” He chimed, grinning as wide as he could, cheeks aching. “I ain't never seen a monster as gorgeous as you! Then again, I ain't never seen a monster before… But I bet all of ‘em are downright hideous compared to you!” He was worried he was milking it but the monster seemed to be enjoying the attention. “Don't suppose you're gonna put me down? I'm afraid of heights.” 

The monster tilted his head but gently lowered his hand to the sand, letting Jamie jump off. He backed up and looked at the monster. A huge shark tail stretched into the sea, emerging from underneath a large gut, tattooed with more Maori swirls, the depiction of a shark swimming above his protruding belly button. Jamie looked up at the merman with a tilted head. “Did you do your tattoos?” 

Mako shook his head and placed his hand on his belly. “Humans on the island. Fed me, praised me… All gone now.” He seemed upset so Jamie deducted that he hadn't eaten them or anything. 

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…” He placed a hand on the rough scales of his tail. “At least you have other mer-sharks though.”

Again, Mako shook his head. “I called for them. I think it's just me.” He swished his tail through the water, rumbling softly. “Can't find any to mate with.”

Jamie felt a little awkward, not knowing what to say. “I'm sure there's one around somewhere!” He chimed. “Anyway, you're huge! You could mate with anything or anyone you like!”

With a huff, Mako rubbed his belly, looking uncomfortable. “I'm in heat.”

Ah. That would explain that weird musky smell. Jamie tittered to himself. “Go find a ship to rut against.” He shrugged and turned, walking toward the dense jungle on the island. The trees on the outskirts were thick with coconuts and Jamie tried to think of a way to grab them. He wasn't a good climber. 

A claw reached from beside him and hooked around the coconut tree. One pull and the trunk split in two with a crunch, the coconuts rolling across the sand. Jamie looked up at Mako, smiling as he picked up a coconut. “Thanks, mate!” He started trying to smash the coconut on a rock, startled as it was pulled from his grasp.  
The coconut was pulverised between the two huge fingers, leaving his thumb coated in juicy fragments. Jamie happily picked them up and trotted to sit on the sand beside Mako, feasting on the coconut. 

The ground suddenly began to rumble like a distant earthquake, the trees beginning to sway, the crests of waves turning to foam. Jamie's head began to ache, and he clasped his hands over his ears, protecting them from a sound he couldn't hear. “What's that!?“ He yelled, the pain getting worse until it stopped suddenly. 

Mako exhaled. “Sorry. Mating call. Can't stop it.” 

Jamie nodded, standing. “I get it, mate, no worr…” He trailed off as he looked up at Mako, seeing something he didn't expect. Protruding from the middle of his tail below his belly was a cock four times his height, standing erect. It was a peachy colour, not matching the dark shade of Mako's skin, and along its shaft it was covered in fleshy nubs, presumably suited for mating at sea. 

Mako didn't seem fazed by the fact that he was erect, so Jamie decided not to be either. He took a deep breath and assessed the situation. He was trapped on an island with a giant horny merman who just saved his life. He couldn't get off the island without Mako's help, and he seemed wrapped up in his own issues. Jamie took a deep breath and clapped his hands. “Okay, fuck it.”

The merman seemed surprised as Jamie began to climb his tail, the scales cutting his hand a little but they were thick enough that he could dig in his hook without hurting Mako. Just as he was struggling, a single finger pressed against his behind, pushing him to where he could stand. The muscles in his tail twitched and shifted in response to his movement as Jamie stood, looking toward his task. 

“Two!?” He cried out, looking up at Mako. “Who the fuck has two cocks?!”

Mako shrugged. “Sharks.” He smiled, leaning back on his arms as he watched Jamie. The pirate edged closer, not discouraged as he reached the base of the merman's shafts. The heat was almost tropical, the smell making his head swim despite being meant for merfolk. He looked up at Mako, swallowing thickly as he saw how pleased he was. He had to do this… 

The skin was soft, the pulse from within making Jamie's chest vibrate. He stepped forward, fitting himself between the towering cocks with ease, and Mako groaned happily. “Alright, I expect help with this. Just don't crush me, okay?” 

Mako hummed out an agreement and reached for Jamie. “The island humans helped me like this. I won't hurt you.” His finger and thumb moved to push his cocks together and Jamie squeaked as he was surrounded by flesh, his struggles only serving to make Mako purr in delight. The way he panted made it seem like he wanted more but he thankfully had enough self restraint to not squash him flat. 

Jamie began to rub against Mako, his hand pressing into his flesh, kneading as much as he could. The shark groaned and began to stroke himself around Jamie, both within one fist. The pirate felt a little dizzy with the fog of pheromones and the swift movement of the fingers outside his prison. But the thought that he was making such a huge monster purr so loudly made him grin. 

Jamie pressed his hand and knees into one of the walls encompassing him, his back against the other, and attempted to climb, finding it difficult with the amount of movement around him. “Mako! Help!” He called up, all movement halting as he stared up at him. “Put me on the top.”

Claws pinched his sides and he yelped, giggling once he was sat on the soft, red-brown tip of his cock. “You keep at it.” He gestured to Mako's hand with a smile before moving to lay on his belly. He lapped at the soft skin, squeezing with his limbs, trying to stimulate him as much as he could. 

Mako used one hand to pump his other cock, fingers gently teasing the one Jamie was on so as not to jostle him. He groaned happily, looking down at Jamie with heavy lids and a smile wide enough to swallow a ship.  
A trickle of precum pressed into Jamie's face and he quickly moved his head, coughing and giggling as he wiped it away. He continued to lick at Mako's slit, tasting the salty fluid, Mako seeming impressed by his dedication. With another giggle, he pulled off his arm prosthetic, passing it to Mako who set it aside.  
Wriggling to adjust his position, Jamie teased Mako's slit with his arm stump, slowly pressing it deeper like a sounding rod. 

Mako moaned, mouth open, and moved his hand away, coating two fingers in thick saliva before pushing them into a small hole at the base of his penises. Jamie watched with curiosity as he fingered himself, fist tight around his other cock, his breath hot and heavy. 

“Is this bestiality?” Jamie asked, feeling his pants tighten a little as a drop of hot precum trickled down his chest. “Nah, it's monster fucking. I'll find a phrase for it eventually.” He laughed, reaching down to free his own cock from his underwear. The heat from Mako instantly made a jolt of pleasure ricochet through Jamie and he began to grind against him, giggling the whole time. 

Mako seemed happy that Jamie was getting into it, rumbling out his joy. The more Mako purred, the harder Jamie pressed against him, the smell and the heat and the movement a catalyst for his orgasm. He felt it coming, warm in his belly, built up from months at sea without love. 

Just before he could cum, Mako began to grunt, moving Jamie out of the way with his thumb, crushing him to the underside of the head of his cock. He roared out his ecstasy, throwing his head back. A colossal spurt of cum gushed from each of them, enough to drown Jamie, spattering across Mako's belly and tail. He gasped and panted heavily, pulling Jamie away from him with a wet peeling noise. His eyes were visible without his hair covering them, a beautiful deep brown, half lidded and happy. They focused on Jamie, seeing how he laid spread eagle between Mako's fingers, still painfully erect. 

Jamie had never felt so vulnerable. He almost flinched as Mako leant forward, thick lips pressing against his pelvis, cushioning around him. He relaxed, letting Mako take charge, limp in his fingers as his hot, wet tongue licked between his legs. The energy re-sparked and he was mewling within moments, Mako greedily sucking his entire pelvis, each suckle, every lick, bringing Jamie closer to orgasm. He pressed his arms against the plush top lip resting on his chest and began to moan louder, the soft taste buds on his skin creating a sensation that was better than anything he'd ever felt.  
His nerve endings were on fire, every joint aching as he screamed, searing waves of pure pleasure washing over him like a hurricane sea. His head was pounding as he gasped for breath, limp and spent, dangling in Mako's grasp. Ears ringing, he tried to thank him, unable to even make a sound. 

Mako laid back on the sand, setting Jamie between his pecs, his heart thumping like a war drum beneath him. Jamie took a while to recover, shaking slightly as he sat up, looking at Mako's pleased, sleepy expression.  
“That was amazing. I mean, I thought I'd just make you cum so I could get back to my ship but…fuck.” He breathed, looking around for his pants. 

With a soft rumble, Mako placed a hand beside Jamie, index finger nudging his shoulder. “Do you want to be my mate?” Mako asked, tilting his head. 

Jamie grinned. “We're already mates, mate!” He chimed at the merman. 

“No, I mean… mates.” Mako urged, sounding serious. 

Oh. That sort of mates. Jamie had to think about that. One the one hand, Mako was a huge sea monster, capable of crushing entire fleets of ships between his jaws, a formidable foe, death incarnate. On the other hand, he was a huge sea monster, capable of crushing entire fleets of ships between his jaws, a formidable foe, death incarnate! He was perfect! 

“Do you mate for life?” Jamie asked, knowing the answer wouldn't matter. 

Mako nodded. “I live for centuries. So it'll be a brief thing for me…but yes.”

Jamie grinned. “I would love to be your mate.” He laughed, climbing onto Mako's hand with a giggle. “So you can help me, do me favours, right?” 

Shrugging, Mako sat up, holding him close. “Sure.” 

“So if I was to ask you to eat the men that took my ship and help me get it back…” Jamie grinned as he thought about the look on Belmont's face. “...Would you?” 

Mako's lips split into a wide, pointed smile and he nodded. “I'd love to.”

“Fantastic!” With a clap of his hands, Jamie made sure he had his hat, hook and pants, ignoring the fact he was covered in both his and Mako's cum. “Let's go! Back to the ship!”

Mako threw Jamie into his mouth, the thin pirate happily snuggling onto his tongue, holding tight to one of his teeth. He giggled as Mako moved, hearing the muffled rush of water outside his mouth. His tongue moved to clean him off, the tip of it pressing against his chest. 

Jamie relaxed, feeling truly safe for the first time in years. Nobody could hurt him now. Not a single person would dare touch him with a monster like Mako at his heels.


End file.
